PBA 046
4:25:40 PM Rycroft: When last we left, you guys were on a plane swimming in Divine energy. You were in a city that seemed to be made up almost entirely of temples to various and sundry gods from all across the Multiverse. 4:26:28 PM | Edited 4:26:59 PM Rycroft: You had visited the temple of St. Cuthbert, and intrigue was afoot when you found a body in the back! You tracked the possible assassin to an alley, where all you found was his cloak, and a Tressym. 4:26:59 PM Wynn: ((Where Wynn accidentally smashed Val, though I think it was just because the DM didn't like the idea of me smashing a kitty)) 4:28:13 PM Kalor: I seem to recall Tressym having the very handy ability to not die from any single poison in existence. 4:28:34 PM Rycroft: Said Tressym is now sitting on Val's head. 4:29:06 PM Valerian: ... that would be handy. 4:29:09 PM Valerian: Valerian doesn't seem to mind. 4:29:14 PM Valerian: Valerian is, as it happens, a cat person. 4:29:40 PM Wynn: Wynn is eyeing it. 4:30:23 PM Kalor: Their tongues are used in several powerful antitoxins, as well. 4:30:37 PM Canto: Tressym: Wrowl. 4:31:00 PM Kalor: Oh yes, and they are about as intelligent as people. 4:31:14 PM Kalor: Well, most people anyway. 4:31:22 PM Valerian: At least twice as smart, I'd say. 4:31:42 PM Wynn: Well, now that we're all back in one place, we should go over what we've figured out. 4:32:11 PM Wynn: Our lead suspect is the cloaked person who nearly ran over us when we entered. 4:32:16 PM Kalor: There used to be an assassin here and now there's a toxin proof flying cat here instead? 4:32:30 PM Wynn: His cloak was in the alley with the... cat, with a vial of unused poison in the pocket. 4:32:31 PM Canto: Tressym: Rowr. 4:32:41 PM Canto: The cat licks his paw and cleans his face. 4:33:13 PM Kalor: Now would be a really good time to have a spell that lets you talk to animals. 4:33:19 PM Valerian: Sorry. 4:33:24 PM Kalor: Unfortunately I do not know such a spell 4:33:31 PM Valerian: I could cast it if you had a scroll, I think. 4:33:48 PM Kalor: I could very easily do that as well, yes. 4:33:50 PM Wynn: ...you two casting spells may not be the best idea here. 4:33:58 PM Canto: The Tressym looks at all gathered there! 4:34:23 PM Wynn: Am I forgetting any pertinent information? 4:35:00 PM Wynn: Oh, and the guards at the door were incapacitated by some form of enchantment spell. 4:36:09 PM Canto: The Tressym looks at Nilani! 4:37:18 PM Nilani: Nilani meets its gaze, looking curiously at it. 4:37:27 PM Kalor: Enchantment. 4:37:57 PM Valerian: ... er, if you could mew once if you want us to use female pronouns, and twice for male ones, that would be helpful. 4:38:17 PM Kalor: As I recall it's a pretty serious crime here to cast any magic of that kind on someone around here. 4:38:35 PM Wynn: If you're not associated with a temple, I think. 4:38:42 PM Canto: It looks at Val with a sigh. "Rowl. Rowl." 4:39:01 PM Wynn: Father Ferrin said he was contacting the guard. 4:39:46 PM Valerian: Thank you, sir. 4:40:15 PM Kalor: So how does one become associated then? If we are going to go after this assailant I can't very well use harsh language to stop him. 4:40:19 PM Wynn: And we've apparently picked up another stray. 4:41:16 PM Valerian: We probably ask around for the local temple of Aventernus. 4:41:46 PM Kalor: We should seek the temple of Aventernus and sign up, or whatever it is they ask for you to do. And hope he forgives me for siding with these weird sticklers, even if it is for the greater good. 4:42:56 PM Canto: Tressym: Wrowl. 4:44:10 PM Valerian: ... are you associated with a temple, sir? 4:44:12 PM Canto: A halfling comes around the corner, smoking a pipe. He's dressed simply, in rumpled clothes. "So... you are the people who found the, the body, right? Poor guy." 4:44:23 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 4:45:24 PM Canto: The halfling comes over to the cloak. He nudges it with a toe. "This belong to our guy, then?" 4:45:42 PM Canto: He takes a long puff of his pipe, then yawns. 4:45:45 PM Wynn: You're a guardsman, I assume? 4:47:42 PM Kalor: I'd say it's odd this would be here. I mean, there's many ways to track a person by using dropped items such as this. One would think a professional hitman would be more careful. 4:48:14 PM Canto: Halfling: Inspector Kingsly. Yeah, you'd think, right? I dunno. You guys aren't from around here, are you? 4:48:24 PM Valerian: No. 4:48:25 PM Wynn: Wynn holds out the vial. "Dropped more than just the cloak." 4:48:52 PM Kalor: Snowball should be able to track him by his scent. 4:49:42 PM Canto: Halfling: That a dog? We have dogs here, too, you know. 4:49:57 PM Canto: He takes the vial from Wynn, inspecting it. "Huh." 4:50:21 PM Canto: He rubs his eyes sleepily. "Sorry, they woke me up for this mess." 4:50:48 PM Valerian: We're happy to help in any way we can. 4:51:01 PM Valerian: It was fairly disturbing. 4:51:17 PM Canto: Kingsly: Well. I appreciate the offer, but you guys are out of towners. We got a whole force to do this type of thing. 4:51:41 PM Canto: Kingsly: It was probably one of the murder gods' priests getting over-ambitious. 4:52:03 PM Wynn: Perhaps, but I am a Paladin of the Saint and if there's anything I can do, please let me know. 4:52:03 PM Canto: He shrugs, and puts a fist over his mouth to stifle a burp. 4:53:03 PM Valerian: ... murder gods? 4:53:21 PM Canto: Kingsly: Oh sure. B'haal is the most famous, but there's a bunch of others. 4:53:21 PM Wynn: There are gods for everything. 4:53:37 PM Canto: Kingsly: Literal gods of murder. 4:54:47 PM Canto: Kingsly: The Concord -- the laws that keep the peace in this city full of religious nonsense -- keeps everyone in line, but occasionally someone or other gets it into his head that they can get away with stuff. Just like any city, I suppose. 4:55:05 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 4:55:06 PM Canto: Kingsly: Anyway, miss, don't worry about it. We have this. 4:55:07 PM Valerian: ... I think I'll be skipping those temples on the tour. 4:56:00 PM Nilani: Yeah, that seems prudent. 4:56:42 PM Canto: Kingsly: So I'll have to ask you to clear the crime scene. 4:56:59 PM Canto: He pulls a granola bar out of his pocket and starts eating it. 4:57:11 PM Valerian: Oh. Of course. 4:57:13 PM Wynn: ...right. 4:57:21 PM Valerian: Don't you want to speak to the witness? 4:57:26 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around for Father Ferrin. 4:57:38 PM Canto: Roll Notice, everyone! 4:57:58 PM Wynn: ((17.)) 4:58:02 PM Valerian: ((2.)) 4:58:26 PM Canto: Kingsly looks around. "Witness?" He sprays some crumbs from his mouth. 4:58:58 PM Kalor: ((27)) 4:59:03 PM Kalor: ((17)) 4:59:49 PM Canto: Val doesn't quite notice as the cat is still sitting on him, curled up on his shoulder, but the Tressym's wing's have disappeared. He just looks like a normal cat. 5:00:44 PM Nilani: (( 12 )) 5:01:46 PM Canto: Kingsly: What witness? You mean that poor traumatized acolyte? We're talkin' to him now. 5:01:56 PM Valerian: No. Him. 5:02:00 PM Valerian: Valerian points at the cat! 5:03:20 PM Canto: Kingsly looks at the cat, blinking. The granola bar seems to leap from his grasp and falls onto the alleyway pavement! Kingsly reaches down to pick it up off the pavement, blows on it once, and continues eating it. "The... cat? You mean?" 5:03:31 PM Canto: Tressym: Mew. 5:05:32 PM Valerian: Well, he's a tressym, they're very intelligent. 5:05:47 PM Canto: Kingsly: ... what's a tressym? 5:06:04 PM Canto: Kingsly finishes his alleyway granola bar. 5:06:44 PM Kalor: It's a flying cat basically, but with slightly more brains than your average tax collector. 5:07:03 PM Kalor: All we need now is someone that speaks cat. 5:07:10 PM Canto: Kingsly: Huh. Well. That looks like an alleycat to me. 5:07:16 PM Kalor: Which, in this city should be easy. 5:07:27 PM Canto: Kingsly: Look, it's been nice talkin' to you people, but I got work to do. 5:08:11 PM Canto: The tressym, disguised as a cat, begins kneading Val's collar with his claws contentedly. 5:08:41 PM Wynn: Wynn nods and starts heading towards the front of the temple again. 5:08:58 PM Valerian: Ouch. Stop that, please. 5:09:04 PM Valerian: Valerian follows Wynn, still a little confused. 5:09:13 PM Canto: Tressym, disguised as cat: mew? 5:09:36 PM Canto: You guys leave the alleyway? 5:10:00 PM Wynn: ((Yeah. I'm gonna go check in with Ferrin if possible.)) 5:10:03 PM Nilani: Nilani leaves the crime scene. 5:10:30 PM Canto: You find him! He's at the front of the temple. 5:10:50 PM Valerian: Well, yes, it hurts. 5:10:50 PM Wynn: Father. Did you speak to the investigator? 5:11:32 PM Canto: The Tressym is still in cat-mode. Val, roll Notice again. 5:12:30 PM Nilani: Nilani 's face momentarily displays a startled expression. 5:13:08 PM Valerian: ((2!)) 5:13:20 PM Valerian: He doesn't seem to want to interview the witness. 5:13:40 PM Canto: Cat: Mew. 5:13:44 PM Canto: He continues to knead. 5:13:54 PM Valerian: Ow. That really hurts, you know. 5:14:12 PM Kalor: I wonder where Snowball went... 5:14:35 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at the cat. "Knock it off." 5:15:25 PM Canto: Ferrin: Yes... I spoke to him briefly. he asked about you, then went to find you, I thought. 5:16:06 PM Wynn: He *is* an actual investigator though? Did he have credentials, or had you seen him before? 5:16:07 PM Canto: The cat purrrrs. 5:16:32 PM Canto: Ferrin: I'm not familiar with the gentleman, but he showed up with the guards and showed me his credentials. 5:17:07 PM Wynn: I must say I am not impressed with his professionalism. 5:17:47 PM Canto: Ferrin shrugs. "He's affiliated with Vannon, a rather obscure god of Truth and Secrets." 5:18:08 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes the tressym. 5:18:20 PM Wynn: Why wouldn't the guard be associated with Justice? 5:18:29 PM Valerian: ...all gods of truth and secrets should be obscure. 5:18:36 PM Valerian: Justice is for after you ferret out the truth. 5:18:42 PM Kalor: Vannon huh... ((Rolls knowledge to see if I know anything about Vannon)) 5:19:01 PM Kalor: ((18)) 5:19:19 PM Canto: Ferrin nods. "The City Guard serve the Concord. They come from many different faiths." 5:19:19 PM Wynn: Either way, he asked us to excuse ourselves from the investigation. 5:19:44 PM Canto: Ferrin: Well... it is his job. The law is on his side here. 5:19:51 PM Wynn: I just wanted to make sure he was who he said he was. 5:20:03 PM Canto: Ferrin: He was. 5:21:49 PM Wynn: Wynn thinks for a moment, but changes her mind. "I'm sorry for your loss." 5:22:09 PM Canto: Ferrin: Thank you for your concern. 5:23:37 PM Valerian: I... suppose we'd better go, or it will look suspicious. 5:24:02 PM Canto: Ferrin: Yes,we're going to be closing up until tomorrow. YOu can return then if you wish. 5:24:38 PM Wynn: Thank you, Father. 5:25:24 PM Wynn: Kalor, did you want to find Aventernus? 5:25:28 PM Canto: The cat snoozes on Val's shoulder. 5:27:22 PM Valerian: Let's do that. 5:27:47 PM Kalor: Yes, let's find the temple of Aventernus. 5:28:36 PM Canto: So you head off! The Tressym becomes a Tressym again and flies to land in front of you all as you head down a sidestreet. 5:29:01 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at the cat. 5:29:31 PM Valerian: I don't know what you're playing at, sir. 5:29:43 PM Canto: Tressym: Rowr. 5:30:38 PM | Edited 5:31:28 PM Nilani: Guys, this is going to sound immensely weird, but listen for a bit. The tressym is talking to me mentally. He says he saw the killer. 5:30:58 PM Wynn: ...they can do that? 5:31:07 PM Nilani: Apparently. 5:32:36 PM Nilani: He says his name is Inkywing. 5:32:48 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow 5:32:52 PM Canto: Inkywing: Mrowl. 5:33:00 PM Valerian: ... a wizard, clearly. Or a sorceror. 5:34:45 PM Wynn: Why didn't you help the investigator then? Why pretend you're just a cat? 5:34:45 PM Nilani: Apparently Inky knows some magic. He has decided to trust us, possibly because we aren't from here. 5:37:18 PM Nilani: The killer belongs to a group of people that has something that Inkwing needs. 5:37:32 PM Kalor: Possibly because we know magic too, and are not currently affiliated with these people 5:38:42 PM Valerian: Yes. 5:38:51 PM Wynn: Wynn folds her arms. "That doesn't answer my question." 5:42:09 PM Nilani: Ah. He's asking us to help him acquire the thing he needs. Inky says that if he went to the Guard, then he wouldn't get what he wanted. 5:42:27 PM Valerian: What does he want? 5:42:53 PM Nilani: He keeps referring to it as "a thing". 5:43:41 PM Wynn: You'll have to do better than that or the answer's no. 5:44:38 PM Kalor: From my experience, magical creatures can be very stubborn when they want to be. 5:44:42 PM Nilani: He says it's a magical bracelet. 5:44:55 PM Wynn: So can I, Kalor. 5:45:27 PM Wynn: What does it do? 5:45:50 PM Kalor: Maybe it's like the one Snowball has? 5:46:31 PM Kalor: To let him speak I mean. It would help if he could tell everyone who the killer is. 5:46:48 PM Nilani: It's apparently nothing dangerous. 5:47:25 PM Valerian: It may just be pretty. 5:47:31 PM Valerian: A lot of people like jewelry. 5:48:07 PM Wynn: Why would you not get it from working with the right authorities? 5:50:32 PM Valerian: Maybe the authorities don't like tressym. I don't know. 5:51:50 PM Nilani: Because even though the bracelet apparently belongs to Inky, they might not recognize his right to own property? Are magical creatures persecuted here? To such an extent that one would have to disguise itself as a normal cat like Inky did? 5:53:18 PM Kalor: Yes, in many places only humanoids are recognized, and creatures such as unicorns are seen as little more than talking animals. 5:53:32 PM Kalor: Well, when they can talk that is 5:54:46 PM Wynn: Great. So now when I ask why we should trust you, everyone will think I'm being a bigot. 5:54:52 PM Valerian: I imagine a dragon might have something to say about that. 5:55:05 PM | Edited 5:56:17 PM Nilani: Ah. He fears it would get confiscated, hidden behind multiple layers of bureacracy, and forgotten. 5:55:37 PM Kalor: Dragons are immensely powerful and have the ability to take humanoid form however. 5:55:57 PM Kalor: They usually don't care about things like that. 5:56:55 PM Valerian: Some of them are also fairly touchy, and more importantly, able to swallow humanoids whole. 5:57:26 PM Kalor: And even more importantly, able to breathe fire or lightning or acid... 5:57:56 PM Wynn: ...this isn't getting us anywhere. 5:58:11 PM Nilani: I say we just get the thing. We'd likely be able to investigate the group while we're there, and probably find the killer anyway. 5:58:52 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at her. 5:59:09 PM Kalor: We should probably find the temple of Aventernus first, I have a feeling that we will need the ability to cast spells at people without having them sign a waiver first... 6:00:44 PM Wynn: This bracelet is with the group that the killer belongs to? Or the bracelet is payment for information about the killer? 6:02:05 PM Nilani: They have it, and if we don't find out who the killer is while we're there, Inky will likely tell us when we get back. 6:03:48 PM Nilani: They apparently worship a god of ritual murder who is currently unrecognized by the Concord, which means they have no right to have a temple here. 6:04:13 PM Valerian: ... likely? 6:04:15 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 6:04:29 PM Valerian: ... what sort of daft person worships a murder-god? 6:04:35 PM Valerian: ... nevermind, I went to school for a while. 6:04:38 PM Valerian: I can guess. 6:05:05 PM Wynn: Says the person who went to school to murder for money. 6:05:16 PM Valerian: I didn't go to school for that. 6:05:27 PM Valerian: I went to school to learn how to avoid other people murdering me for money. 6:05:48 PM Valerian: This way the cost isn't worth it, you see. 6:05:57 PM Wynn: That's a whole different conversation for another day. 6:06:10 PM Wynn: I don't like the idea of purposefully going against the guard. 6:06:31 PM Wynn: Or trusting *him*. 6:06:47 PM Canto: Inkywing: Mrol. 6:07:08 PM Kalor: An assassin is much more refined than a common murderer anyhow. Some people call them "very precise mercenaries" but the real professionals usually prefer to think of themselves as a means of turning monetary leverage into a sword. 6:07:58 PM Kalor: Then again, anyone worshipping a murder god is probably in it because he just likes killing people. 6:08:00 PM Valerian: Don't call them murderers, whatever you do, they get really offended by that. We're supposed to correct people when they say it. 6:08:20 PM Valerian: Or the power that can sometimes come from it. Sacrificial magic is a thing. 6:09:16 PM Kalor: We call that sort of thing a crutch. If you can't cast a spell under your own power you either create a focus, or you're a cleric. 6:09:35 PM Wynn: Wynn 's frown turns into more of a scowl. 6:09:57 PM Kalor: What? I never said being a cleric was a bad thing. 6:10:43 PM Kalor: It's not like I can heal wounds, and to be honest that sort of thing is more useful than being able to throw lightning around. 6:11:29 PM Kalor: But they do get all their magic from an outside source, which makes them more vulnerable to certain kinds of dampening spells. 6:12:14 PM Kalor: What I'm talking about is people that sacrifice others to get a temporary boost. That's just sickeningly shortsighted. 6:13:16 PM Wynn: It's just sickeninnnnnngg. Period. 6:15:40 PM Valerian: I don't disagree. 6:28:52 PM Canto: Inky: Mrowl. 6:30:44 PM Valerian: ... as long as it's not a bracelet of sacrificial magic, I don't see the harm. 6:31:36 PM Canto: Inky: Mrw! 6:31:47 PM Wynn: Wynn continues frowning 6:32:42 PM Nilani: Inky assures me that it is not related to sacrificial magic. 6:34:15 PM Canto: Inky flies over to Wynn. 6:35:16 PM Valerian: How do we get ahold of the bracelet? 6:36:18 PM Canto: Inky puts a paw, no claws, on Wynn's scowling mouth. It might be pretty adorable. 6:37:17 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns even more, if that's even possible at this point. 6:37:48 PM Nilani: It's in the murder cultists' lair, which Inky says he'll lead us to. 6:38:06 PM Kalor: Sounds like a delightful place to visit. 6:38:34 PM Nilani: Heh. 6:39:23 PM Canto: Snowball shows up! "Terribly sorry. I found an old friend and we spent some time getting caught up." 6:40:00 PM Valerian: We found a new friend ourselves. 6:40:52 PM Canto: The Tressym eyes the blinkdog. "Mrowl." 6:41:02 PM Canto: Snowball: Ah, delighted. 6:41:09 PM Kalor: Meanwhile we stumbled onto a cult worshipping some murder god or other and have apparently been drafted to find a cat's bracelet. 6:41:16 PM Wynn: Wynn steps back from the cat (if it hadn't already moved). 6:41:33 PM Wynn: "Friend." 6:42:00 PM Valerian: Anyone who isn't against us is with us. 6:42:10 PM Canto: Inky: Mrowl mrowl. 6:42:13 PM Wynn: ...I don't think that's how it goes. 6:42:24 PM Canto: Snowball: Ah, yes. She is, a bit. 6:42:39 PM Wynn: Hmph. 6:43:00 PM Canto: Snowball: A murder cult, you say? Oh dear. 6:43:13 PM Canto: Snowball: We will not let this stand, will we? 6:43:29 PM Kalor: Of course not! 6:43:30 PM Wynn: We should be giving the information to the appropriate authority. 6:43:59 PM Kalor: That is a very good idea. 6:44:18 PM Canto: Inky: Mrowl mrow. 6:44:41 PM Valerian: It'll take them months to finish the investigation. 6:44:43 PM Kalor: Unfortunately we do not seem to know what the appropriate authority is around here. 6:44:54 PM Wynn: ...the guard? 6:44:58 PM Valerian: We'll turn everything over to them once we work it out. It'll be much faster. 6:45:02 PM Wynn: The investigator *working on the murder*? 6:45:14 PM Kalor: You saw the inspector, they are not going to do anything. 6:45:20 PM Valerian: ... yes, it's typical for such investigations to last weeks if not months. 6:45:58 PM Valerian: The family doesn't talk about it, but I've got a cousin who's a lawyer. 6:45:59 PM Kalor: Typical being the appropriate word, he did not seem concerned in the least. Business as usual. 6:48:25 PM Canto: Snowball: Paladin Wynn, it is a sad fact that places such like this -- places where the only thing that keeps this entire city collapsing into a morass of infighting and holy war is a strict and complicated code of conduct and law -- bureacracy prevents the hand of justice from doing its job expeditiously. 6:49:08 PM Canto: Snowball: How many more murders will there be while this investigation creeps ahead? 6:49:35 PM Canto: Inkywing: Mrowl mrow! 6:50:50 PM Wynn: We weren't even talking about performing our own investigation. He just wants his bracelet.... which he won't tell us what it is, and we don't know it's actually his. 6:51:45 PM Wynn: I don't like being used or manipulated. I'd seek out the murderer for the sake of justice, not because a cat wants a shiny. 6:52:58 PM Valerian: Why not both? 6:53:00 PM Canto: Snowball: If his information is accurate -- and I understand Tressym, and I am confident he is telling the truth -- he knows where this murder cult is. What does it matter what he gets out of it? 6:54:09 PM Kalor: The way I see it we go there, we stop these people from sacrificing more innocents, and if we find this bracelet then I guess Inky is welcome to it. 6:55:09 PM Kalor: But I still say we should visit the temple of Aventernus and see about getting me permission to light up a few cultists world. 6:55:58 PM Wynn: Wynn huffs but makes no other objection. 6:55:59 PM Canto: Snowball: That would require you to join their clergy, young Kalor. 6:58:24 PM Kalor: I already serve the tides of His justice, if they require me to renew my oath then I guess that is fine. Or wait, are the clergy different here? 6:59:24 PM Canto: Snowball: You'd have to become a part of the temple here. I do not think they issue spell-casting 'day passes'. 7:00:02 PM Kalor: So does that mean they would want me to become a cleric full time? 7:03:04 PM Canto: Snowball: You'd have to swear an oath to the temple here. Your faith is not in question, squire, it is your commitment to the temple's flock. 7:03:14 PM Kalor: The other option would be to just go to the cultist's den anyway, and probably need my magic... We don't have time to wait but I would be breaking the law... 7:04:35 PM Canto: Snowball: You'll aready be breaking the law of this plane by pursuing these cultists, who are themselves breaking the law. 7:05:05 PM Wynn: What god do you serve, Snowball? 7:05:15 PM Kalor: You are right, they might be harming innocents as we speak. 7:05:43 PM Kalor: We should go immediately, the safety of their victims is more important. 7:06:18 PM Kalor: So where is this cult located? 7:08:24 PM Canto: Inkywing: Mrowl mrow mew. 7:09:29 PM Canto: Snowball: He says they are on the very edge of the city to the NE. Me, Paladin Wynn? I serve no specific god; my loyalty is to justice and light rather than any particular personification of those concepts. 7:13:42 PM Valerian: Let's go, then. 7:13:45 PM | Edited 7:13:50 PM Canto: So? What are you guys doing? Do we need to stop? 7:13:52 PM Valerian: Valerian leads! 7:14:13 PM Wynn: Wynn reluctantly follows. 7:14:25 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 7:15:55 PM Canto: So you head through the city of temples toward the northeast. You see all manner of temples, to gods of everything from the Sun to rock formations. 7:17:28 PM Valerian: Do rock formations need gods? 7:17:30 PM Canto: There's a temple devoted to the worship of Rust Monsters. You might want to give that one a wide berth. 7:17:32 PM Kalor: It is amazing, the diversity that divine energy encompasses. 7:18:28 PM Kalor: Some scholars hypothesize that the formation of new deities is directly influenced by mortal imagination. 7:19:04 PM Kalor: Literally that gods are anything we can believe in. 7:19:59 PM Valerian: If that were true people would be gods all the time. 7:22:15 PM Wynn: Wynn continues walking, near but not *at* the front. 7:24:59 PM Canto: It's around four when you get toward the edge of the city... smaller, sparser temples now, many of them empty or abandoned. 7:25:37 PM Canto: In most cities, areas like these would mostly be populated by the homeless, but homelessness doesn't seem a problem here. 7:26:22 PM Kalor: I guess these are the temples of gods that people *stopped* believing in... 7:26:59 PM Valerian: Odd. 7:27:06 PM Canto: Snowball: Or gods that were killed in some way. 7:27:14 PM Wynn: If gods are able to form that way, then like the gods of Westport, they are not True gods. 7:29:33 PM Kalor: Well, of course if that is true then the larger gods would be representations of things that everyone believes to some extent, like justice and secrets, hate and fear, love and caring. Seems fine to me. 7:31:56 PM Canto: Inkywing alights off of Val's shoulder and flies up to about ten meters, then back down. "Mrowl rwor." 7:32:12 PM Canto: Snowball: He says we're close now. We should proceed carefully. 7:32:46 PM Wynn: Wynn swings her shield down to her arm and steps up to the front, shutting her visor. 7:33:33 PM Valerian: I'm always careful. 7:33:42 PM Valerian: Valerian keeps walking. But does let Wynn go first if she's inclined. 7:34:07 PM Canto: Roll notice! 7:34:12 PM Wynn: ((Of course she is. Even if she doesn't agree with what the group is doing, she's still going to protect them.)) 7:34:34 PM Wynn: ((16.)) 7:34:46 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 7:35:02 PM Kalor: ((2)) 7:36:01 PM Valerian: ((Computer is semifrozen. 5.)) 7:38:08 PM Canto: Inky indicates a small building surrounded by a crumbled garden. 7:38:37 PM Nilani: Nilani walks up close to Wynn and nudges her in the elbow. 7:39:05 PM Wynn: Wynn tilts her head slightly towards her. 7:39:40 PM Nilani: Nilani indicates that someone is watching the group. 7:40:00 PM Wynn: Where? 7:42:00 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs. "I don't know. Just be careful." 7:42:32 PM Canto: So, how would you say your group is arranged? 7:43:24 PM Wynn: ((Wynn's in front!)) 7:43:54 PM Canto: Wynn, Nilani is near her, then Val then Kalor and Snowball? 7:43:59 PM Valerian: ((Yeah!)) 7:45:47 PM Kalor: ((Yeah)) 7:45:50 PM Canto: Wow. Okay. An arrow flies over Kalor's head! You just hear a FWIP from the direction of a six foot tall piece of masonry near the small building. 7:46:06 PM Valerian: Woah! 7:46:26 PM Canto: Probably around forty feet away. 7:46:58 PM Wynn: Wynn raises her shield in defense and draws her mace! (And waits for initiative to be called? lol) 7:47:19 PM Canto: yep, initiative. 7:47:36 PM Canto: You can't see who shot the arrow, but you know where it came from. 7:47:50 PM Kalor: ((20)) 7:48:00 PM Wynn: ((of course. 5)) 7:48:23 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 7:49:14 PM Canto: ((Val?)) 7:49:37 PM Valerian: ((11. Sorry.)) 7:49:42 PM Valerian: ((Again, computer is sloowwwww.)) 7:49:58 PM Canto: Okay! 7:50:12 PM Canto: Round 1: Nilani, Kalor, Attacker, Val, Wynn 7:50:16 PM Canto: Nilani 7:50:44 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to find cover! 7:51:11 PM Canto: Not hard, there's a low wall off to your left you can crouch behind. 7:53:09 PM | Edited 7:53:24 PM Nilani: Nilani does so, and loads her hand crossbow once there. 7:53:10 PM Canto: Is that what you do? 7:53:13 PM Canto: Okay! 7:53:26 PM Canto: Kalor 7:54:21 PM Kalor: Kalor crouches behind the wall as well. 7:54:24 PM Kalor: Kalor casts mage armor on himself. Be my mirror, my sword and shield. 7:54:58 PM Canto: For snowball's part, he blinks ahead and disappears behind the masonry, a second later dragging a struggling man in black out into the open with his mighty jaws. 7:55:15 PM Canto: Snowball: TO BATTLE! 7:55:40 PM Canto: Attacker 7:55:55 PM Canto: The attacker manages to get free of Snowball's jaws, but can't do anything else this turn. 7:56:06 PM Canto: Val 7:57:07 PM Valerian: Valerian chants! +1 attack, +1 damage, some stuff about Fear! 7:57:31 PM Canto: Wynn 7:58:10 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to the man and swings! 7:58:27 PM Canto: You're going to have to charge. 8:00:05 PM Wynn: ((19)) 8:00:12 PM Canto: Hit! 8:00:17 PM Canto: Roll damage. 8:00:35 PM Wynn: ((10.)) 8:01:11 PM Canto: Wynn charges the guy as he recovers from the grapple, smacking him upside the head with her mace! Snowball barks and wags his tail excitedly. 8:01:43 PM Canto: Next Round: Nilani, Kalor, Attacker, Val, Wynn 8:01:46 PM Canto: Nilani 8:03:56 PM Nilani: Nilani abandons her hand crossbow and moves to flank with Wynn or Snowball, (whichever would be closer) and if feasible tries to stab the guy. 8:04:38 PM Canto: He's still 40 feet off. You'd need to charge. 8:05:34 PM Nilani: ((Hokay then.)) 8:06:09 PM Canto: Roll! 8:07:25 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 8:07:48 PM Canto: Okay! That's a hit! Roll damage. 8:08:58 PM Nilani: ((23. Yeesh.)) 8:09:13 PM Canto: Yeah, Nilani runs him through! 8:09:46 PM Canto: He crumples to the ground. 8:09:52 PM Nilani: (( is he still alive? '^' )) 8:09:54 PM Canto: end initiative 8:10:04 PM Valerian: ... that was remarkably efficient. 8:10:08 PM Nilani: Oh drat. 8:10:32 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters mace and shield and checks for pockets. 8:10:52 PM Nilani: Nilani checks to see if he's still alive. 8:11:36 PM Canto: Barely. You can make a heal check to stablize him so he's just unconscious. 8:12:24 PM Nilani: ((11. Ehhh...)) 8:12:50 PM Canto: He's wearing leather armor and a cloak. He has 22 gold on him, has a longbow and 20 arrows, and three vials of poison. 8:13:00 PM Canto: He also has a short sword and a dagger. 8:13:03 PM Canto: Nothingm agical. 8:13:07 PM Wynn: ((Same as the poison on the other guy?)) 8:13:13 PM Canto: Same color. 8:13:32 PM Wynn: Wynn holds the poison up for Val. "Same thing?" 8:13:35 PM Canto: And yeah, Nilani can't do much to stop the bleeding. 8:13:55 PM Nilani: Wynn? Can you spare a bit of healing? I'd kind of like to know why he shot at us. 8:14:16 PM Valerian: I can't tell by looking. 8:15:07 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Nilani for a moment, forgetting that she can't see Wynn's face. 8:15:32 PM Wynn: Wynn heals the guy just barely (1 pt) to stop him from dying, but not enough to wake up. 8:16:01 PM Wynn: Wynn takes her manacles from her waist and claps them on him before bringing him back to consciousness. 8:16:04 PM Valerian: Well. That's probably our murderer. 8:16:20 PM Nilani: Possibly. 8:18:17 PM Canto: Inky: Mrowl. 8:18:31 PM Canto: Snowball: He says that they all dress like that. 8:18:49 PM Kalor: Yup, crazy murder cults usually do. 8:20:38 PM Wynn: Wynn smacks him to make him wake up. 8:21:08 PM Canto: He comes around. 8:21:20 PM Valerian: ... 8:21:29 PM Valerian: Valerian thinks: Good cop, bad cop is so easy when she's around. 8:21:36 PM Valerian: Why'd you kill him? 8:21:59 PM Canto: Guy: What? I missed. 8:22:16 PM Valerian: The priest. 8:22:33 PM Canto: Guy: What priest? 8:23:24 PM Valerian: The one that your group of murdercultists killed. 8:23:56 PM Canto: Guy: We kill a lot of people. And that city is full of priests. I literally have no idea which one you're talking about. 8:24:36 PM Wynn: *Somebody* murdered a priest of Saint Cuthbert today. 8:24:49 PM Wynn: I want to know who. 8:25:39 PM Canto: The guy shrugs. "One of the others." He spots Inkywing. "YOU! DAMN CAT, I'LL KILL YOU!!" He tries to weakly lunge in Inky's direciton. 8:25:40 PM Valerian: Ugh. Maybe we should just knock him out and take his stuff. 8:25:51 PM Valerian: Valerian smacks him away from the kitty. 8:26:14 PM Wynn: I *should* just kill him. 8:26:33 PM Wynn: Wasted good healing on him. 8:26:54 PM Valerian: I don't think killing him would be much fun, frankly. 8:27:00 PM Valerian: But you know, he doesn't need all his fingers. 8:27:16 PM Wynn: It's not about fun. He's an evil murderer. I am sworn to eradicate evil and sources of sin. 8:27:36 PM Nilani: Nobody'd even notice if a few toes were missing in his boot. 8:27:39 PM Valerian: Well there's a limited amount of evil somebody could do without fingers. 8:28:17 PM Canto: He doesn't seem terribly worried, but he's glaring at the cat. 8:28:38 PM Valerian: What's your issue with the tressym, anyway? 8:28:58 PM Wynn: It's annoying. 8:29:22 PM Valerian: ... I was talking to him, and he's a he. 8:29:43 PM Nilani: Hey, Inky. Is there a reason why this guy is glaring at you like he's trying to melt your face off with his eyes? 8:30:08 PM Canto: Guy: He got half of us killed with his stupid trick! 8:30:24 PM Canto: Inky: Rowl. 8:30:25 PM Valerian: What trick? 8:30:43 PM Nilani: Ooh, this sounds interesting. 8:31:18 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at the cat... ineffectively since her visor's still down. 8:32:37 PM Canto: Snowball: ... really? INteresting. It seems Inkywing here sold these fellows a map to a cache of texts written by their god. He also sold the location of another cache to a second group of cultists, a god of random murder, apparently. As opposed to the god of complicated ritual murder these people worship. 8:34:25 PM Canto: Inky: Mrow. 8:35:15 PM Wynn: Why? 8:35:20 PM Valerian: ... good question. 8:36:15 PM Canto: Inky: Mrowl mrowl. 8:36:23 PM Canto: Snowball: ... why what? 8:37:19 PM Valerian: We really need to get a ring of Tongues. 8:37:31 PM Wynn: Why did he do that? 8:37:41 PM Wynn: You should ask Aziz. 8:37:46 PM Valerian: I will. 8:37:51 PM Valerian: For the money? To cause mayhem? 8:38:35 PM Canto: Snowball: ... he says "because they were murder cultists and who cares if they kill each other? Better than killing people who aren't crazy stupid murder cultists. Right?" 8:39:04 PM Valerian: ... that's true. 8:39:07 PM Wynn: Wynn turns her attention back to the dude. 8:39:31 PM Canto: He's barely conscious. 8:40:43 PM Wynn: How many of you are there? 8:40:55 PM Valerian: And where's your headquarters? 8:41:13 PM Valerian: And why are you worshipping a murder god, anyway? Hasn't it crossed your mind that that's ... not intelligent? 8:41:47 PM Canto: He points at the small building and passes out again. 8:42:54 PM Valerian: ... right, let's get in there, then. 8:44:24 PM Canto: We're gonna fast forward a bit here, as you were gonna have some combat here but that takes awhile to play through. 8:44:25 PM | Edited 8:47:00 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches down to snap his neck. 8:44:29 PM Valerian: I mean... it's a murder god. What did they think would happen? 8:44:49 PM Canto: Wynn, you take a total of 12 damage. 8:44:57 PM Canto: Nilani, you take 6. 8:45:06 PM Canto: Val, you take 15. 8:45:08 PM Valerian: Valerian stops her! Or tries. 8:45:33 PM Canto: Make an attack roll to grab her hands, VAl. 8:46:02 PM Valerian: ((19.)) 8:46:25 PM Canto: You grab her hands before she snaps his neck. 8:46:49 PM Valerian: Wait. 8:46:57 PM Valerian: Shouldn't we bring him to the investigators? 8:47:14 PM Wynn: ...why? 8:47:21 PM Canto: Inky: Mrowl. 8:47:32 PM Valerian: Isn't it important that justice be seen to be done? 8:48:29 PM Canto: Inky: Mrooooooowl! 8:48:32 PM Canto: Snowball: Hush. 8:48:46 PM Valerian: What's he say? 8:49:06 PM | Edited 8:49:17 PM Canto: Snowball: He's reminding you about his bracelet. 8:49:23 PM Wynn: Evil is evil. What matters is that he isn't allowed to murder again. 8:49:41 PM Valerian: They'll take care of that. 8:49:50 PM Valerian: He's broken the peace here, that's a worse crime than anything for them. 8:50:30 PM Wynn: Yes, because a cult outside their laws isn't operating on the edges of town. 8:50:54 PM Valerian: That's theirs to enforce in the manner they see fit. You're not ... really wanting to break local laws, are you? 8:52:41 PM Wynn: Wynn sort of just growls and follows along. 8:53:00 PM Valerian: ((We'll turn him in.)) 8:53:29 PM Canto: Are you going into the hideout? 8:53:38 PM Valerian: ((Yes.)) 8:54:45 PM Canto: Okay, so you go into the building, which leads to a small underground complex where you find the rest of the cult, five of them. 8:55:04 PM Canto: Wynn, you take a total of 12 damage. PM Canto: Nilani, you take 6. PM Canto: Val, you take 15. 8:55:11 PM Canto: Kalor takes 6. 8:55:17 PM Canto: During all the fighting, that is. 8:56:45 PM Canto: As you're cleaning up and checking your wounds, Inspector Kingsly shows up with some Guards in tow. "Fancy meeting you here." 8:57:24 PM Wynn: Wynn heals Val first, then Nilani for 4. 8:57:53 PM Nilani: Thanks. ^_^ 8:58:29 PM Valerian: Valerian is fragile. 8:58:36 PM Valerian: You're welcome. 8:58:45 PM Valerian: Valerian addressed that to Kingsly! 8:59:28 PM Canto: Kingsly: Mmm. So. Paladin of St. Cuthbert. Goin' outside the local law, eh? 8:59:31 PM Canto: He looks at Wynn. 8:59:40 PM Wynn: Wynn glares back. 9:00:45 PM Canto: Kingsly: Don't worry, you did the right thing. I'm just curious why. 9:01:23 PM Wynn: Wynn holds her tongue. 9:01:31 PM Valerian: It was the faster route to the same end. 9:02:05 PM Canto: He's keeping his attention on Wynn. "That true? Expedience? Convenience? Or were you just dragged along by your friends?" 9:02:39 PM Valerian: ... we were wounded. It would have been more convenient to let you take care of it all. 9:02:55 PM Wynn: I am sworn to eradicate evil and sources of sin. 9:03:15 PM Canto: Kingsly: But you didn't want to do this, did you? 9:04:00 PM Wynn: I didn't *want* to do it as a favor to a cat I don't know anything about. I told you before I'd help find the murderer. 9:05:00 PM Canto: Kingsly: True. 9:07:48 PM Canto: Kingsly: All right. We've got it from here, though. You guys can clear out. But here's something to keep in mind, Sarah Wynn. Justice isn't just about doing right by law, or subectives like 'good' and 'right'. Sometimes it's about doing right by yourself. Or by your friends. Or even by some stupid cat who did a good deed himself. 9:07:59 PM Canto: There's a flash of light! 9:08:04 PM Canto: You're all back in the city. 9:09:34 PM Wynn: ....let's go back to the ship. 9:10:28 PM Canto: Inkywing mews. He now has a silvery bracelet around his neck. 9:10:52 PM Valerian: Right. 9:11:52 PM Valerian: ... I'm sorry if we pushed you past the point you were comfortable. 9:13:35 PM Wynn: ...can we talk about it later? I need to go... pray. And meditate. And think. And probably a lot more things after that. 9:13:53 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 9:13:54 PM Valerian: Of course. 9:14:18 PM Wynn: But you should know you can't *make* me do anything I'm unwilling to do. 9:14:27 PM Valerian: I wouldn't try. 9:14:40 PM Wynn: Then there's nothing to apologize for. 9:15:02 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles a little, nods, and lets her be. 9:15:45 PM Canto: And just so you all know, Inkywing's bracelet allows him to use Mage Hand at will. This makes him the most dangerous cat in the world. 9:16:43 PM Nilani: ((Oh, no. The horror! The pure, unmitigated HORROR!))